Your Fate is Sealed
Your Fate is Sealed is a case featured in Criminal Case as the forty-eighth case of the season. It is featured as the sixth and final case set in the Viola Gardens district of Aurelia. Plot Following the news that "The Crows" planned to sacrifice citizens of the district, the player and Lydia raced to the wheat field Colton Fairview told them to go to as the sacrifices were about to begin. There, they found author Iris Redwind tied to a scarecrow stand with multiple wounds in her torso. Dominic confirmed that Iris was stabbed multiple times, with what he presumed to be a pitchfork, before being tied to the scarecrow stand. The pair first questioned Colton about the murder before suspecting the Chief Aleiso's estranged husband, Trevor Aleiso, along with prostitute Scarlett Silverman and landowner Peter Baustisia. As the duo recapped the case progress, Colton entered the station and confessed that he hadn't told the whole truth. He then revealed to the team that Iris was an undercover member of the cult and that he and Iris were working together to bring the cult down. Colton explained that Iris and him joined the cult without realizing how dangerous they were. When they realized, they made a pact to stand by each other and bring the cult down from the inside. He then suggested that they head to Iris' study as she kept her notes on the cult there. After doing so, they suspected gardener Ian Foster and property developer Nicole Jin. Florence and Victoria then informed the duo that Trevor had been spotted searching the crime scene. After dealing with him, they received word that Ian was vandalizing Iris' house. After confronting the gardener who confessed that he was Iris' secret ghost writer and that he was infuriated she never credited him, they arrested Scarlett Silverman for the murder. Scarlett denied the accusations at first before snapping and confessing to killing Iris. Scarlett revealed that she was the leader of the cult and that she considered "The Crows" not as a cult but as a loyal family. Scarlett went on to confess her belief of the citizens of Viola Gardens being weak and too fragile to survive, leading to her ordering them to be sacrificed. When asked why she killed Iris, Scarlett mocked the pair and recounted how she had uncovered Iris and Colton as traitors. She detailed how she invited Iris out to the wheat field where she tied her to the scarecrow stand and viciously stabbed her with the pitchfork. She then planned to do the same to Colton but was disrupted by the player's investigation. For leading the sinister cult as well as ordering the deaths of multiple people, Scarlett was sentenced to life imprisonment with no chance of parole. Back at the headquarters, a panicked Jason raced up to Silvano. When asked what was wrong, Jason revealed that Fiona had gone into labor. At the hospital, the team are greeted by a tearful Silvano, holding the new-born Katrina River Ashton, with Fiona and Jason at their side. Then Victoria tells Lydia and the player that she wants to gift them her cousin's baby rattle but she explained that she had lost it while in Iris' study. The pair then find it and gift it to Katrina, Silvano and Jason. Meanwhile, Florence and the player head back to the cult's headquarters and find a bloodied note containing the identities of the cult members. The list had included Peter, which led the duo to arrest him for being in part of the cult. Finally, Lydia and the player speak to Trevor Aleiso. Trevor confesses that he was searching the crime scene because he was looking for his wedding ring so he could reunite with his estranged wife. Soon the player and Lydia find the ring and convince Florence to speak with Trevor, who asks for them to be together again as he understood what Florence had to do. Florence then agrees and they share a kiss. Soon after, Jason and Silvano, along with Katrina, inform the team they have decided to host their marriage in Serpent Summit, a land of foreboding mountains. Summary Victim *'Iris Redwind' (killed and turned into a scarecrow) Murder Weapon *'Pitchfork' Killer *'Scarlett Silverman' Suspects Profile *The suspect goes horse riding *The suspect chews wheat Appearance *The suspect has a mud stain *The suspect wears suspenders Profile *The suspect goes horse riding *The suspect chews wheat *The suspect uses snake oil Appearance *The suspect wears suspenders Profile *The suspect goes horse riding *The suspect chews wheat *The suspect uses snake oil Appearance *The suspect has a mud stain *The suspect wears suspenders Profile *The suspect goes horse riding *The suspect chews wheat *The suspect uses snake oil Appearance *The suspect has a mud stain Profile *The suspect goes horse riding *The suspect chews wheat *The suspect uses snake oil Appearance *The suspect wears suspenders Profile *The suspect goes horse riding *The suspect chews wheat *The suspect uses snake oil Appearance *The suspect has a mud stain Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer goes horse riding. *The killer chews wheat. *The killer uses snake oil. *The killer has a mud stain. *The killer wears suspenders. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Wheat Field. (Clues: Victim’s Body, Crow Label, Wheelbarrow; New Suspect: Colton Fairview) *Examine Wheelbarrow. (Result: Broken Device) *Examine Broken Device. (Result: Hydrometer; New Suspect: Trevor Aleiso) *Speak to Trevor about Iris’ murder. *Confront Colton about the execution. (New Crime Scene: Cult Headquarters) *Investigate Cult Headquarters. (Clues: Minecart, Ripped Fabric) *Examine Minecart. (Result: Land Deed; New Suspect; Peter Baustisia) *Confront Peter about being in the cave. *Examine Ripped Fabric. (Result: Choker; New Suspect: Scarlett Silverman) *Speak to Scarlett about her presence in the cave. *Examine Label. (Result: Cryptic Writing) *Analyze Cryptic Writing. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer goes horse riding) *Autopsy Victim’s Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer chews wheat) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Iris’ Study. (Clues: Drinks Globe, Torn Canvas; New Suspect: Ian Foster) *Examine Drinks Globe. (Result: Blueprints) *Speak to Nicole about the library blueprints. (Attribute: Nicole chews wheat) *Examine Torn Canvas. (Result: Creepy Painting) *Analyze Creepy Painting. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses snake oil) *Ask Ian about the victim hiring him. (Attribute: Ian goes horse riding) *Confront Trevor about heading back to the crime scene. (All tasks prior must be complete; Attribute: Trevor chews wheat, goes horse riding and uses snake oil) *Investigate Scarecrow Stand. (Clues: Hay Bale, Faded Photo) *Examine Hay Bale. (Result: Credit Card) *Analyse Credit Card. (04:00:00) *Confront Scarlett over the victim’s payments. (Attribute: Scarlett chews wheat, goes horse riding and uses snake oil) *Examine Faded Photo. (Result: Angry Photo) *Confront Peter about his strained relationship with his brother. (Attribute: Peter chews wheat, goes horse riding and uses snake oil) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Stop Ian smashing flowerpots. (Attribute: Ian chews wheat, goes horse riding and uses snake oil; New Crime Scene: Writer’s Desk) *Investigate Writer’s Desk. (Clues: Trash Can, Broken Board) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Manuscript) *Confront Colton about writing a book on the cult with Iris. (Attribute: Colton chews wheat and goes horse riding) *Examine Broken Board. (Result: Property Signs) *Speak to Nicole about the victim’s plans to build on the wheat fields. (Attribute: Nicole goes horse riding and uses snake oil) *Investigate Stone Circle. (Clues: Ritualistic Cup, Cloaks) *Examine Ritualistic Cup. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a mud stain) *Examine Cloaks. (Result: Pitchfork) *Analyze Pitchfork. (09:00:00; Murder Weapon Found; Attribute: The killer wears suspenders) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Hidden in the Hedges (6/6). (1 star) Hidden in the Hedges (6/6) *Greet Fiona’s baby. (New Quasi-Suspect: Victoria Ashworth) *Ask Victoria why she wanted to speak to you and Silvano. *Investigate Iris’ Study. (Clue: Footstool) *Examine Footstool. (Result: Baby Rattle; New Quasi-Suspect: Silvano Macerno) *Gift Silvano the baby rattle. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Stone Circle. (Clue: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Bloodstained Paper) *Arrest Peter for his connections to the cult. (Reward: Scarecrow Overalls) *Ask Trevor what he needs. (Available after all tasks are completed) *Investigate Wheat Field. (Clue: Farming Equipment) *Examine Farm Equipment. (Result: Wedding Ring; New Quasi-Suspect: Florence Aleiso) *Have Florence speak to Trevor. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move onto a new crime! (No stars) Trivia *The case name is based off an idiom, “someone's fate is sealed” meaning the destiny of someone has been determined. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Aurelia Category:Viola Gardens